


Unparalleled Potential

by TheLunarSquad



Series: sasunaru funtimes!! [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Legalism, M/M, allusions to Puella Magi Madoka Magica, erotic spleen caressing, eye Lashes, farto's hidden identity, illuminaticlan + democats vs republiclans, sweet muffin school bags, the rising new apprentice Sasukepaw, unparalleled potential, will Farto-kun be able to fit in at his new gakuen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarSquad/pseuds/TheLunarSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been homeschooled all his life, looked down upon by his surrounding municipalities, and his own town. When he enters his new gakuen, he is outcasted and scorned. Little do they know he is the super hot idol singer, Kitsune Nekokami. With his unparalleled potential, and dark past, can he have a normal school life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unparalleled Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto: Sekaiii wa-  
> Sasuke: Dobe-chan, stop singing World is Mine.  
> Me: Sasuke! He is just trying to win your kokoro!  
> Sasuke: Dobe-chan, you already have my kokoro.  
> Naruto: *desu blush*  
> *Sasuke and Naruto push each other into walls and kiss*  
> Me: So kawaii! By the way, I don't own Naruto, just the story!

Naruto had always known he was super lame. Everyone in town, and surrounding municipalities, called him lonely loser-kun and it made him so mad! He was mad because he was hurt. His kokoro had been brokoron. He had no way out, so he took up singing. He became a hit when he wore his nekomimi loli cosplay, thus he became known as Kitsune Nekokami, the sugoi waifu arigato gozaimasu singer idol-chan. 

His outfit consisted of a gravure top, its lacy blue material shown through to his boyish good looks. The ensemble was completed with a small, tight, black pair of shorts, which showed off his extensive legs. His black boots clicked on the floor, and his neko ears made him a little naughty.

Naruto had a dark, dark, dark, past; far darker than black. In fact, it was so dark sometimes he couldn't see it. It was as if he was blind to his past. Because he so often forgot his past, it lost prominence and was never spoken of again.

He also had an unparalleled potential. So unparalleled that everyone was perpendicular to him. The angles they formed with him were all pointy, 90° angles. Because of the infinite number of perpendicular lines, each one faded into nonexistence, his potential lost all meaning, and was never spoken of again.

Naruto was having his first day EVER at a gakuen. He picked up his sweet muffin school bag and opened the school door. 

Everyone stared and laughed at him. Naruto knew the truth, they looked down on his existence, and were cruel, selfish, creatures; humans were naturally evil at birth. He believed strongly in Legalism.

Naruto failed to realize that he was, in fact, carrying a backpack for kindergarteners.

Naruto wept in despair as he ran through the hallways, his bag limp on his slender, uke, shoulders. He blindly pushed people out of his way, and they glared at him in return. Naruto couldn't help but note again their evil nature.

Naruto failed, once again, to realize he had just rammed them all to the ground in his haste.

A large meming shit bumped into him. But when Naruto saw the face he was enraptured by the pristine pelvis, in all of its boney condiment filled glory, of none other than the leader of Illuminaticlan, Sasukepaw. Naruto was a Democat so he obviously preferred Illuminaticlan members over Republiclans, but the sharp, honed angles of Sasukepaw’s pelvis somehow rubbed him the wrong way.

Naruto fluttered his eyelashes at the bishounen in front of him. His eye"lashes" were legit whips. He swing swang swung them at Sasukepaw. Sasukepaw yelped and bolted away. Naruto grinned.

"Serves that teme bastard right. He got in my way. I hope he learned his lesson." Naruto knelt down in the middle of the hallway, grabbed his calve and smelt it. It smelled like his favorite smell. It smelled like sakura petals and felus catus fecal matter. It was the smell of Sasukepaw! 

Naruto gasped. "Omg, it smells like sakura petals and felus catus fecal matter! It smells like Sasukepaw!”

Unbeknownst to our dear protagonist Farto-kun, Sasukepaw was hiding behind the corner. He blushed deep crimson, like the fujoshis’ nosebleeds, putting his paw to his chest dramatically. He was flattered at Naruto’s high praise of his sultry aroma. 

Sasukepaw padded out of confinement. His azure pelt glistened in the hikari of the tsuki . "Mm mm," Sasukepaw groaned.

Farto turned around at the voice and growled deep. Farto thought the only thing at his side was the voice because he was scared. He was scared because he was afraid.

Naruto threw the condominium at his side. It began to hurtle towards Sasukepaw, but sprouted wings and flew away into space. Naruto cried a single tear at the loss of his home. 

Meanwhile, Sasukepaw had snuck up behind Naruto-kun. He said, "DOBE I HAVE ARRIVED BEARING GIFTS!!" Sasukepaw threw a knife at Naruto-kun.

 

Farto gapsed, then grabbed onto the only thing in sight, Sasukepaw’s spleen. 

Sasukepaw let out an erotic groan as Farto caressed his spleen. Naruto desu blushed and continued his soft angelic rubbing of the other seme's internal organs.

Naruto was so turned on that he grabbed the knife by his side and chopped up Sasukepaw. He slow-roasted him over a fire and seasoned him with Jimmy Dean's Pork Sausages©. "Yum," he said as he gulped down the tender cubes of Sasukepaw.

Sasukepaw looked down from heaven and was mad. He was mad because he wanted to eat himself too, but Naruto was hogging himself. So he descended from heaven and murdered Naruto. He ate the rest of himself. He went back to heaven and exchanged spit with Naruto's ghost.

Naruto enjoyed it, but he could sense something was off about Sasukepaw. "Sasukepaw something is off. Are you daijoubu?"

"No dobe-chan. I'm not. Actually this whole time I never told you. The truth is that......eto......ano......" Sasukepaw stuttered as his fur stood on end.

Naruto took out some salt."TELL ME TEME, OR I WILL EXORCISE YOU!"

Sasukepaw cowered in fear. He was fearful cause he was afraid. "I'M A BRONY FUDANSHI...!"

Naruto didn't mind, because he was actually a hardcore imouto eroge player. Minding would make him a hypocritical pot calling a kettle black.

With much suddenness they were summoned back to Earth. Sakurabitch4chan had summoned them through a seance back to Earthland. 

As Naruto hover-glided back to Earthland he transformed, with a magical girl sequence, into Kitsune Nekokami. Sasukepaw gapsed at the beautiful trap. He had always suki-ed Kitsune Nekokami. 

Sasukepaw grasped him with strong muscular oversized yaoi hands, and pulled him into his waiting, rapturous, embrace.

Naruto gazed forlornly—regrets and lost dreams piled one atop another— at his waifu-kun. "You have secrets, and so do I. Gomenasai."

Sasukepaw was frozen. Time remained stagnant for that transient moment. His arm wouldn't respond. Sasukepaw cursed his cowardness. Why wouldn't it goddamn move!? When his senses returned, Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Sasukepaw collapsed into a heap, he ripped at the ground with his withered feelings. His claws scraped along crumbling gravel, moist from his tears. 

His feeble hands tried to shred the ground apart, his nails already bloodied. If he suffered enough pain, would Naruto return?

Sasukepaw cut a hole through space and time. He looked through and saw his one true koi. He reached out, but his efforts were for naught, his hand passed through Naruto-kun. In his rushed fervor, he had destroyed his own existence. 

Sasukepaw faded. He was gone.

Naruto sang. He never remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> GOMENASAI my readers for the bittersweet ending. Since Naruto was a magical girl I wanted to base it off the amazing, MADOKA MAGICA. So kawaii!!


End file.
